


A Speed Demon in Detroit

by CATmetchu



Category: Powerpuff Girls, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Episode: s02e12 Speed Demon, Gen, Post-Episode: s01e08 Nanosec, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25030759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATmetchu/pseuds/CATmetchu
Summary: (Going through hiatus, I'm sorting the plot out...)Buttercup liked to claim that Bubbles is weaker than her. Bubbles proved her wrong by winning the race from Pockey Oaks back home. But little did she know, that flying too fast had consequences... Waking up from a coma, Bubbles found herself in a hospital in Detroit, Michigan, with no means of communication with her family. Luckily the Sumdac family were ready to foster her, while the police help her find her way back to Townsville... if that city even existed. In the meantime, she must find her place in the world of crime fighting, as Detroit had more than just pesky crooks or home invaders.
Kudos: 10





	1. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While racing home from the Pockey Oaks Kindergarten, the Chemical X inside Bubbles starts to act funny...

“So, which one of you slowpokes wants to race back home?”  
“Hey! Who are you calling a slowpoke, Buttercup?”, Bubbles frowned, slightly offended by her sister’s remark. There was not a single day Buttercup could spend without a snarky remark about the two other PowerPuffs, though never ill-natured, Bubbles was never fond of her big sister’s jokes. Mostly because she never teases Buttercup about anything, kind-hearted little angel she was.  
Regardless, Buttercup turned to look at her with a smug look on her face and cooed: “Then prove to me you aren’t, cute little Bubbles!”  
Oh, Buttercup was going to get it now. Bubbles hated it when anyone underestimated her. Just because it came in handy sometimes during combat, does not mean Bubbles will let anyone treat her like a doormat. It fills her with ambition every time she thinks about proving Buttercup wrong.  
“I am not a slowpoke!”, She defended herself before getting ready next to her siblings. After today, Buttercup was never going to call her a slowpoke again. Of that, Bubbles was certain. “Ready, set, GO!”, Buttercup called the signal and the girls sped along, leaving dark skid marks on the playground of the Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and leaves and dust flying into the air.  
It was only less than a quarter seconds into the race and Bubbles was already giving it her all, but Buttercup was still ahead of her, only a few miles per seconds faster. But she was still faster, which means she will still win in five, four, three…  
“Told you I would win, Bubbles!”, Bubbles heard Buttercup say. How she stretched out the word ‘Bubbles’ was unacceptable! There was no way she will EVER give in!  
Anger always fuels determination. Bubbles did not know much about science, but she can almost feel the Chemical X bubbling inside her. With one last push she managed to exceed both of sister’s expectations! If only for a second a split second because just before they reached home, Bubbles disappeared.  
-  
It felt as if her body was being torn apart into millions of tiny pieces. Sure, the wind would tug at her hair when she flew fast enough. Even when the PowerPuffs broke the sound barrier, there was never any pain. It scared her, that she might cease to exist suddenly because she flew too fast. At least that was what that something in the back of her head said. She closed her eyes shut not knowing in which direction she was even flying as the pain was so excruciating that the only thing, she could think of was to stop, stop flying, STOP IT NOW!  
And so, Bubbles did. And the pain stopped. She felt cold wind in her hair, that was neatly tied into two pigtails.  
Straightaway, when she opened her eyes, she saw a night sky with a moon so bright like she had never seen before she tumbled 100.000 feet towards the cold hard ground.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles woke up in a hospital, in Detroit, only to find out she has lost all means of communication with her family. Hence, the police organised a temporarily foster home for Bubbles...

Mojo Jojo just never seemed to grow tired of trying to conquer Townsville and “prove how evil he is” by kidnapping the Mayor every other weekend. The girls made sure to have a flexible schedule so that whenever he strikes, they have two free hours to rescue the Mayor. Thanks to Blossom’s calculations, this schedule works quite well, as they never missed bedtime since because of homework or chores left undone.  
The hotline rang that one faithful Sunday and it was Miss Bellum reporting the kidnapping of the Mayor. Thus, before the girls knew it, they were on their way to the volcano erected in the middle of Townsville Park.  
Bubbles was flying alongside her sisters, but something felt odd. Something was out of place, but she could not quite put her finger on it. Blossom was repeating her detailed rescue plan, but Buttercup was suggesting to just “plow into the ceiling and beat Mojo’s guts out”.  
Then it struck her. Her sister’s voices suddenly seemed so far away. She can barely hear them. Maybe she was so caught up in her thoughts she flew too fast, but just as she was ready to slow down an invisible force suddenly sent her into acceleration and her surroundings stretched out into beams of light in a blink of an eye. Then there was that agonizing pain again, like her body was being torn into the finest particles of the universe. Before she could comprehend the situation, she was wide awake.  
The first thing she felt was cushioning underneath her, then was the dim light from behind the hospital curtains. Hospital? Was she in the Townsville hospital? Has she injured herself? But did she win the race though? If she did, then any little injury was worth it. As long as she can still colour pretty pictures.  
Bubbles sat up to inspect the room around her. It was a generic looking children’s hospital room with colourful animals adorning the walls. Bubbles especially liked that white bunny smiling at her on the wall above the opposite bed. When she tried to smile was when she noticed the medical ventilator trapped to her face. She did not need that! She could breathe well on her own! So, Bubbles pulled the straps over her head and sat the equipment to the side.  
I should open the curtains, she thought to herself. It was such a beautiful day today! Professor had once mentioned how sunlight was important and healthy for growing children. However, what greeted her was not Townsville. She was not even looking out into a park. Townsville purposely build the hospital next the Townsville park so that patients can easily take a walk. No, what she saw outside was a striving metropolis.  
Highways, traffic, noise, skyscrapers and most of all, robots. There were robots everywhere! There were robots on the streets. There were robots cleaning the skyscrapers glistening glass windows reflecting the bright sunlight. And there were robots inside those skyscrapers. There were even robots flying in the air!  
“Wh-What happened to Townsville?”, a small whine escaped Bubbles throat. There ought to be an explanation for this? That is when she remembered.  
Professor and her sisters will soon come back to pick her up now that she is awake! They will tell her what is going on! Maybe they are on a vacation or something? Bubbles hoped they brought the 24 pack of crayons instead of the 12 pack. The small pack did not have that beautiful blue she always uses to colour the sky with.  
Suddenly, there was motion at the door. Bubbles was tempted to say, ‘come in’, but before she could say the first syllable a nurse had already pushed open the door. She tried looking behind her to see her family that are following inside, but they were not. However, Bubbles knew to be polite and greeted her with a bright smile: “Hello!”  
The nurse was so shocked she covered her gaping mouth with her hand: “You’re awake!”  
Bubbles was confused by the personnel’s reaction and cocked her head: “Yes I am. Is something wrong? Am I…”She took a moment to contemplate. “Am I dead?” She was not even sure how she came up with that idea. It sounded so silly.  
The nurse, however, was quick to discourage that thought: “No dear, you’re not dead! Not by any means! I was just surprised you woke up so soon. You have been asleep for only a day. That is very good news! It means you are a really strong girl! I will call the doctor over to make sure you are one hundred percent healthy, ok?”  
-  
What followed was a quick check up from a likewise dumbfounded and confused doctor. She asked Bubbles quite a lot of questions, but Bubbles did her best to answer them all, like if she is in any pain, if she remembers anything from a night ago etc. They were all “doctor-y-stuffs”, as Bubbles put it.  
Finally came a few questions Bubbles could definitely give her answers too.  
“Could you give me your name and your parents name and phone number, please. It does not seem like your family knows about your hospitalization. And, I need the name of your hometown.”  
Bubbles stopped twirling around in her “spinny” chair when asked this and answered enthusiastically: “My name is Bubbles! My Dad’s name is Professor Jonathan Utonium, he works as a professor at Townsville Research Centre! And my two big sisters are Blossom and Buttercup and we three are the- “  
“I’m sorry but I sadly don’t have much time to talk to you… Bubbles (What an odd Name. The doctor thought), but it is at our top priority to contact your guardian so that you can be safely return home. To do so, I will need you to tell me your fathers phone number.”  
Bubbles was a little sad, that the doctor broke her off, but she understood that she probably meant well, and doctors are always so busy! She probably has a lot of patients who are way sicker than her! Bubbles thought and gave her the Professor’s number.  
The doctor then proceeded to phone the front desk to give a call to said number, before telling the nurse to lead Bubbles to the children’s play area.  
“The gentleman at the front desk is calling your Daddy to pick you up, right now, why don’t you play with the Playmobile over there? Make a nice castle or house?”, the nurse smiled at Bubbles. She is a good person, clearly, she enjoys being a pediatric nurse.  
Bubbles watched as the lady went behind the front desk at the play area. Oh well, Professor will come pick me up soon. I will just make a nice little bunny farm! Bubbles fished through the toys box for any cute rabbits for her farm, as well as some fences and carrots. Occasionally she would look up from the toys to see the nurse doing “nurse-y-stuffs”. As the minutes went by, some patients came with their parents to the play area as well. Bubbles started to play with a brunette girl a year older than her. Playing often made Bubbles lose track of time. The brunette left shortly after a while.  
-  
Sometime later Bubbles got something to eat from the nurse lady. While Bubbles was eating the hospital sandwich, she noticed the nurse speaking on the phone. She glanced at Bubbles from time to time. Then she suddenly put the phone down and walked over to Bubbles with concern written over her face.  
“Bubbles, the people at the front desk, said that the number you gave them was wrong. Are you sure that was your Daddy’s number?”  
That confused Bubbles, she was sure she was not mistaken!  
“Yes, it is! I can show you!”, Bubbles said and took out a little paper that said: “Professor’s tel:” followed by his number, written in blue crayon, clearly her own writing.  
The nurse then proceeded to forward it to the front desk, but they replied that it was the exact same number Bubbles had delivered previously. Since the name Jonathan Utonium had never been registered at this hospital the task to reaching Bubble’s parents had to be given to the police.  
-  
Captain Fanzone was more upset at the child’s parents than he was upset at the child itself. The kid had not wanted to be in this situation. There was little the girl could have done, but her parent should have double checked the number they gave their own child in case they went missing! The state he and his patrol group had first found the little blonde in was questionable to say the least. A four-year-old toddler laying unconscious in the middle of the road was not on the top-ten-odd-things-Fanzone-had-encountered-in-his-life-list (considering the Autobots), but it sure startled him when he nearly ran the kid over.  
He has the feeling that simply sending the kid over to the hospital had not cleared things up on the police’s part, especially on his part. Now he was tasked to find this child’s parents.  
-  
Bubbles was worried! Back at Townsville, the PowerPuffs have only gone missing once. Other than that, Bubbles and her siblings knew the city in and out. Every street, the neighborhood of that street, all the secret alleyways, the best ice cream shop on the block, as part of the law enforcement team, they had it all remembered! But this was a foreign city! She had only known she was in Detroit thanks to the nurse lady!  
A few officers arrived at the hospital as the nurse was comforting Bubbles, promising her that things are going to be ok. Bubbles was escorted into a police car in which she felt like a prisoner, but the officers were nice people. The man sitting next to her in the back even gave her a piece of strawberry gum. It calmed Bubbles a lot while she focused on the flavor in her mouth.  
Later she was made to sit in the front area of the police department with a pack of M&Ms after giving the Police the information they needed. She did mention that the phone number does not work though. Bubbles just wants to go back home as quickly as possible. She hopes Townsville is safe while she is away. Buttercup and Blossom will handle any monsters while she is gone but what if there was a monster they could not defeat on their own? What if HIM takes on the opportunity to destroy their home?! It is rare that even candy could not cheer Bubbles up. She just looked at the chocolate beans without opening the packet.  
“Something the kid told us has to be false! Unless this Jonathan Utonium individual does not exist in the first place! I don’t believe that is a legitimate surname.”  
Bubbles heard the rough voice of an officer she recognized as Captain Fanzone. The man was not particularly friendly, but as long as he does his job, he is way better than Mike Brikowski.  
“Bubbles, there is no history of your father or sisters leaving or entering the US, and since the number you have is false, we can’t reach them. Are you sure the information you’ve given us is true?”, Fanzone approached her with his arms crossed.  
Oh dear! Now they think she is lying, but she isn’t! That is when she remembered. She has a few photographs of her Dad and her siblings! Maybe that could help! Bubbles cleared out her blue dress’s pocket and found the photographs she trimmed to fit inside, next to some shiny candy wrappers, half an eraser (the one that she thought she had lost), a few quarters, some tissues and blue elastic hair ties.  
“I have some pictures of my family! Will that help? Or you could call the Townsville Research Center my Dad works at!”  
The police captain only frowned at Bubbles but complied. He took the photograph from her and left her to wait yet again. The sky was shining with colors of the late evening sun. Bubbles is starting to worry where she will be staying for the night, that’s when the police officer from the car ride approached Bubbles, saying that she will be put into foster care before they can get ahold of her parent.  
“Foster care? But I am not an orphan! I have a Dad and sisters and they love me very much.”, Bubbles began to protest, she even felt a lump forming in her throat like she was about to cry.  
The officer seemed to have noticed the crack in her voice. He said: “I’m sure your family loves you plenty. They must be looking everywhere for you right now! It will only be for a few nights. “He gave her a reassuring smile. It brought some comfort into Bubble’s restless heart.  
“Ok.”


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles is introduced to the Sumdac family and a talking yellow car...

Bubbles was facing an incredibly tall tower. Living so high up in the sky must be great, being able to look down at the city lights when it gets dark. Professor does not allow her to go out after sunset, unless there is an emergency, in which they have minimal time to enjoy the view. But Buttercup has sneaked out in the past and has tried to convince both her and Blossom to join her to see the “wicked cool” night sky.  
“The Sumdac family are good people. You will be staying at theirs until we can get hold of your parents. They have fostered kids like you before and all of them have had a great time.”  
Bubbles nodded, albeit a little insecure. The officer was quick to notice this. He knelt to face her: “We will do everything in our power to unite you with your family as quickly as we can. When we get any information on your Dad and sisters, you will be the first to know about it, ok? Pinky promise?” He held out his pinky finger which Bubbles locked with her own, signifying a promise made.  
“Good evening officer! I apologize for the delay!”  
Standing before her was a short, middle aged Indian man. Even in the little evening sunlight, the dark circles under his eyes are still visible. Bubbles scratched at her hand: “Erm…Hello.” And then sheepishly waved.  
“And you must be Bubbles! I am Professor Isaac Sumdac. It is nice to meet you. My daughter is currently on her way back from visiting friends, she’ll soon be here to greet you.”  
At least Bubbles will have someone who can keep her company. But the Professor’s daughter could never substitute her sisters. It is the mutual understanding of the struggles of fighting crime that keeps the three polar opposites together. They are aware that none of the three can handle Townsville all by themselves, which is why they will remain a trio and support each other no matter what.  
I wonder if she and I will get along... Bubbles thought to herself as she watched the officer and Professor Sumdac exchanging some words and some documents. Her mind began to wander.  
This is so surreal, but I am really staying at a foster home. The professor seemed like a good person, but I have a family and a home that are waiting for me in Townville! I do not belong here! I cannot imagine being picked up from my old life and dropped into a new one. I could not even stand moving into Citiesville, the school, the people, and everything were just dreadful! How can I survive living in a different city, without Blossom, Buttercup and Professor?!  
If it were not for the loud car horn coming from an approaching yellow car, Bubbles would have burst into tears for real. She did not even have Octi to comfort her…  
“Dad!”  
Bubbles spun around and saw red-haired girl getting out of the vehicle and waving at her father. She must be Professor Sumdac’s daughter. She looked at least four years older than herself, but if she liked dressing-up and coloring-in, Bubbles would have no problems befriending her.  
“Sari! You two are right on time.” Bubbles heard the professor say, but what did he mean with ‘two’? The Professor did not happen two have to children, did he?  
Less than half a second later, Bubbles heard sounds of metal shifting and there was a yellow robot towering over her, the size of the creature blocking the sunlight, casting a threatening shadow over her. Instinctively, Bubbles jumped into an attack posture. Where did this creature come from? What does it want? Where should I punch first? If fighting monsters has taught Bubbles anything, it is always better to be safe than sorry.  
“This is Bubbles.” Professor Sumdac gestured to herself, as Bubbles eyes widen in confusion, she looked back at the yellow robot, who was now wearing a friendly smile. Huh? What is going on?  
“Friend of yours or something?”, the yellow giant asked his human companion, to which she replied: “No, Bumblebee, Bubbles is the kid me and my Dad will be fostering for now. Hi! Nice to meet you, Bubbles. I’m Sari and this is Bumblebee!”  
“Oh!”, Bubbles blinked a few times, like she was suddenly shaken awake: “Erm… nice to meet you too.” Bubbles smiled sheepishly; a small blush spread across her cheeks. Normally, the giant robots she had met so far, have posed as a threat to Townsville. It was strange to see one acting so casual with a human. She almost forgot to introduce herself. Silly Bubbles…  
“And I’m Bumblebee, Bee, for short. Now that you’ll be living at Sari’s, you’ll be seeing me on the block too. I hope we can get along. According to humans, you’re supposed to shake servos now or something?”  
Bumblebee extended a huge hand for Bubbles to shake, but she hesitated for a moment. He sounded like a pleasant person, and clearly, he is Sari’s friend, and Sari is Professor Sumdac’s daughter, and the policeman said that the Sumdacs were good people, then he must be trustworthy too, right? Even beside all of that, Bubbles should still be polite, so she shook his hand gently.  
“Sorry to interrupt you, but it’s getting late, and Sari and me still need to prepare a room for Bubbles. And I still have a lot of work to do. Maybe you two could take Bubbles out for a city tour tomorrow morning?”  
“Tomorrow is Saturday, so it will totally work out!”, Sari bent down to whisper in Bubbles ear: “And you get to meet the rest of the Autobots.”  
Bubbles inclined her head. What did she mean?


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sari and Bumblebee took Bubbles on a city tour on Saturday, before bringing her to meet the rest of Team Earth. While playing video games with Bee and Bulkhead, she suddenly needs to use the restroom...

Bubbles found herself enjoying the tour, she was almost able to forget her troubles thanks to the fun she was having. Sari was like an older and more mature version of Buttercup, just without the tough and tomboyish attitude, but still more adventurous and vigorous than Blossom. No wonder she and Bumblebee got along so well, he was likewise fun and likeable. Out of all the places they have stopped at, the Belle Isle river park was her favourite. She spent a lot of time talking to squirrels, birds, and fish. It was a great chance to practice her animal speech.  
Blossom would have loved the Detroit Public Library. Bubbles thought to herself while sitting in the back with Sari inside Bumblebee’s altmode. She could not help but giggle, until she suddenly realized her big sister’s absence and her good mood vanished with the wind. Will she ever get back home? Please, have her family find her soon…  
“We still have one last place to go to, before we head back home. Trust me, you’ll never want to leave once you’ve met the rest of the team.”, Sari smiled. “I’m always happy to meet new friends!”, Bubbles said, but her smile faded away when Bumblebee drove towards an old and kaput factory. “What are we doing here?” She asked as she followed Sari out of Bee’s altmode.  
“Wait and see.” She smirked in excitement as Bumblebee transformed into bipedal mode and pushed open the two heavy doors to the factory. They creaked a little as the doors slid across the floor. And Bubbles noticed clear skid marks from usual use.  
“Sari, Bee, you’re back!”  
Bubbles turned to the direction the deep, buff, but friendly voice came from. What greeted her was a room of robots of different size and colours. The one who spoke reminded Bubbles of a watermelon because of his matt green paintjob and round shape. He was sitting on a makeshift sofa and was probably watching TV before Bubbles came in…  
“Welcome back. How was the trip?”  
Next, Bubbles noticed a tall and slim robot approaching with a red and blue paintjob. The tone in which he spoke was calm and collected, like a big brother Bubbles never had, or maybe more of an uncle. Bubbles noticed his body resembling parts of a fire truck. Something told Bubbles that this man was a hero…  
There were another bot in the factory Bubbles had yet to take a good look at, but before she could peek from behind Bumblebee’s foot Sari walked blocked her sight.  
“Pretty good! But most importantly, I have someone to introduce you to!”, Sari looked at Bubbles with the tall bot’s gaze following suit. “There is no need to be shy, Bubbles.” She encouraged. So, Bubbles hesitantly stepped out from behind Bee.  
“Hi, I’m Bubbles.” She greeted with a hint of bashfulness and waved her hand. Somehow Sari only made her react more sheepishly. Suddenly she noticed the entire room’s attention on her. Oops.  
“Uh, nice to meet you… Bubbles. Your visit is unexpected but welcomed, nonetheless.” He lowered himself to speak. Bubbles took notice of the little pinch of awkwardness in his voice. Not in an uninteresting context, instead it sounded like he was just a little surprised. If he were the leader of this group, he was probably the “chill” type, as Buttercup would have put it.  
“I am Optimus Prime, but Optimus is fine as well. If I may introduce you to the team…”, he ascended back to his full height to gesture towards the other people in the room. There was a grumpy looking white and red ambulance. Age was clearly showing in his eyes, but those were the eyes of someone who has been through some tough times… So much Bubbles was sure of.  
“Nice to meet you, kid.” The ambulance said, in a less than enthusiastic tone, almost like he was fed up with something… maybe it was life.  
Bubbles couldn’t help but giggle, something about him was funny.  
The way he raised his eyebrow (if he had any) didn’t help either.  
“What is so funny?”  
Oh no! Bubbles didn’t want anyone to think she was weird! Quick! Say hello!  
She seized her giggling and fixed her posture: “No! Nothing! You’re probably a doctor, right? I’m Bubbles Utonium! I come from Townsville, my Dad works at the local science research facility… And I have two sisters, Buttercup and Blossom! It’s nice to meet you too! I’m so happy to be here!” Bubbles usual outgoing personality resurfaced, and she smiled brightly.  
“Huh. What gave that away?”, the doctor asked, amused.  
“It’s likely your altmode, docbot.” Bumblebee answered a little smugly.  
“It was a rhetorical question, Bumblebee…”  
Bubbles watched him descend on one knee to offer her his hand, which she gladly took.  
“Name’s Ratchet. Welcome to the base Bubbles.”  
Ratchet’s smile didn’t go unnoticed by Bubbles, or Bumblebee it seems, because she heard him mention it to the green bot in whispers. She had the feeling that Ratchet was someone who rarely smiled. She was glad she made a good first impression.  
“And that leaves me! I’m Bulkhead. We’re glad to have you here Bubbles. But how did you end up here?”, Bulkhead asked.  
Bubbles took a while to answer. It is kind of hard to give a reasonable answer to this question: “Erm… I was flying with my sisters, then… there was this strange pain and, then I was falling from the sky! Then I woke up in the hospital! I have no idea why I’m here now, or where my family is…” There was sadness in her voice as Bubbles lowered her head and scratched at her arm, unable to look at anyone.  
“Yeah, that’s the same thing my Dad and I were told. The police are still trying to find Bubbles’ parents, so she will be living with me for the time being.”, Sari put her hand on Bubbles shoulder in a comforting way.  
“So, Bubbles is now your father’s ‘foster child’, correct?”, Optimus asked while he crossed his arms.  
“Yep! Which is why I brought her with me. So! What’s on the activity list?”, Sari held Bubbles’ hand, leading her to the lounge area.  
“Videogames?” Bubbles heard Bumblebee say.  
She looked over to see Bee and Bulk sitting on the couch with controllers ready.  
-  
Optimus bed the four goodbyes, after announcing that he still had work left, and Ratchet was always pretty busy, so he left as well.  
“So, what you want to play?” Bumblebee handed her a controller.  
Immediately she said: “’Cooking Mama!’”  
“Yeah, I don’t think we have that…”, Sari looked at the box of video games, puzzled.  
“Hey! Nothing beats a good racing game! I’ll go easy on ya Bubbles, don’t worry. Not saying that I’ll let you win though.”, Bumblebee smirked.  
Oh, he didn’t just say that! Bubbles pouted. I’ll show him, that I will definitely win! She won the race with Buttercup and Blossom, why can’t she win this one?  
-  
But it seems like Bubbles has used up all her luck, because she couldn’t manage to win once. Sari and Bumblebee were always in front of her, even Bulkhead.  
However, Bubbles won’t give up so easily! She insisted another round, followed by another round, and ANOTHER round, after each time she lost to Bee. Not that he was complaining, he loved to play video games it seems. At the end it was only her against Bumblebee…  
Until she suddenly realized…  
“Erm.”, Bubbles loosened her grip on the controller and her car crashed outside of the TV screen.  
“What’s wrong? You don’t want to play anymore?” Bee asked.  
“I need to use the restroom… right now.”, Bubbles set the controller down and stood up.  
“Why? You tired?”  
Sari got up too: “The toilet, Bee. I’ll take you there… You guys can continue.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bubbles meets Prowl and show him and Sari her ability to talk to animals. She also mentions her superheroine identity, however Sari doesn't quite believe her unless Bubbles shows her.

“Sari?”, Bubbles knocked on the door from inside the stall.  
“Yeah?”, she heard her muffled answer through the door.  
Bubbles looked at the empty dispenser and said: “Can you get me some toilet paper please?”  
“Sure thing! Wait a minute.”  
Right after, she heard footsteps walking away from the restroom. But wait! What was this in her pocket? Bubbles took out the pack of tissues from earlier. How could she forget? She’d have to apologize for making Sari make an extra trip…  
-  
Bubbles stepped out of the stall and went over to wash her hands at the sink. Maybe she could catch up with Sari if she hurried up… Bubbles shook her hands dry because she couldn’t find a towel and made her way back into the hallway.   
The hallway was dimly lit, but not in an unsettling way. The Autobots probably just wanted to save money… Which meant the light coming from the room upfront easily caught Bubbles’ attention. Just then, a squirrel jumped out of that room! The furry creature greeted Bubbles with a squeak, which she understood as a “Good afternoon!”. So she knelt down to his height.  
“Good afternoon to you too! Where are you headed Mister Squirrel?”, Bubbles said in Squirrel. To an outsider, Bubbles would be speaking gibberish. But the Squirrel understood her. They replied with: “Looking for pinecones! Have you seen any good pine trees in town, little lady?”  
“Sadly no… Good luck finding one! I have to go now. My friends are waiting for me.”  
“You mean those big robots living here?”, the Squirrel’s tail swished back and forth in amusement.  
“The Autobots! Yes! Are you friends with them too!”  
“No. They can never understand what I’m saying. But I always see this one in the park. I think his name is Prowl?”, The squirrel gestured into the brightly lit room.   
The first thing Bubbles noticed was the huge tree in the centre, the treetop reaching past the ceiling and extending out of the roof. If only she had a tree this big in her backyard, she would host tea parties with birds and squirrels every Sunday!   
Looking to the walls and corners, she saw many swords, maybe for decorative purposes? The room looked very aesthetic and quickly reminded Bubbles of Ninjas and Samurais… Oh, but that poster of a white doggie was cute!  
That’s when she noticed the gold and black robot sitting in on a carpet facing the tree. He was likewise slender but lacked Optimus’ broad shoulders. He has an athletic build, like a graceful ballerino. Parts of his body looked like a motorcycle.  
Why hasn’t anyone told her about a fifth member? Maybe he was shy? Bubbles thought to herself. I guess I’ll have to say hello first. Bubbles gently knocked on the doorframe.  
The slender bot jerked his head towards the entrance and was surprised to see a stranger’s face. Bubbles smiled when she got his attention: “Hello!”  
He swiftly got on his feet. However, he didn’t approach her.   
“Are you lost? How did you get in here?”, he said in a slight defensive tone. He seemed to be frowning behind his glasses, but Bubbles quickly brushed it off. She would have asked the same things, had a stranger appeared at her bedroom door.  
“I’m Sari’s friend. She brought me here. I thought I’d drop by and say hello! I’m Bubbles, by the way!”  
“Please forgive my rudeness. Nobody informed me of your visit. The name is Prowl.”, the slender bot had dropped his vigilance, but there was yet a smile upon his lips. Bubbles was determined to change that.  
Just then, both heard Sari calling after Bubbles, from inside the hallway.  
“I’m here!”, Bubbles made her presence known with a wave: “Thanks for the toilet paper, but I had tissues in my pocket. Sorry you had to make that extra trip.” She gestured to the roll in Sari’s hand as the red head approached the two.  
“Nah, it’s fine. Oh hey, Prowl, you’re back.”  
“Back? I never left the base in the first place.”  
-  
While Sari and Prowl talked, Bubbles noticed another squirrel and two more birds entering the room through the opening in the ceiling. Bubbles figured Prowl must like animals otherwise he would have fixed the roof. The little birdhouses hanging from the walls and branches made it clear, that he doesn’t mind them visiting.  
Bubbles proceeded to listen in on the birds and squirrel as they ate from the nuts inside a feeder.  
“I don’t like Sunflower seeds the best of times, I prefer wild Pine seeds. The ones humans sell just taste weird.”, The squirrel was enjoying an acorn while the birds picked at other nuts.  
“You’re being offered food for free, squirrel. Not to mention free refills too. Don’t be picky.”, the woodpecker scolded while he scooted to the left to make space for his friend.  
“You have to be ‘NUTS’ to complain about free Sunflower seeds! Get it?”, the bluebird said.  
The first bird looked at his friend: “Yes, very funny…”   
His friends might not have appreciated his joke, but Bubbles couldn’t help but laugh at the bluebird’s pun.   
“Eh, Bubbles?”, Sari heard her fit of giggles.  
“That bluebird made a ‘nut’ joke! It was so funny!”, Bubbles whispered to them.  
“What?”, Sari raised her eyebrow, looking confused. The birds don’t seem to have noticed that Bubbles was talking about them…  
“So, you put nuts in birdhouses for animals to eat for free, right?”, Bubbles pointed at the birdhouse the animals were occupying. Both nodded.  
“And the bluebird said that it would be ‘NUTS’ to refuse free food!”   
“Oh… Wait, the bird said that? How do you know?” Hearing what Sari said, the three animals perched up, they squeaked and chirped before frantically flying away in embarrassment, but only Bubbles understood.  
“Sari, you shouldn’t have said that out loud. Now they’re embarrassed.”  
“Huh? Do you speak Bird or Squirrel or something?”  
“Yes! It’s my special power! I can speak to any animal I want to!”  
As if to test her statement, Sari asked: “How do you say, ‘The rain in Spain falls mainly on the plain’ in Bird?”  
So, in respond, Bubbles made a series of chirps. Then Sari tried to emulate it but failed. It just sounded like a human was making them, unlike the authentic sounds Bubbles is capable off. Sari emitted defeat when Bubbles repeated her sentence again.  
“Fascinating…”, Prowl couldn’t help but say: “You sound identical to a bird. How can human vocal cords do that?”  
Bubbles blushed and giggled: “It’s because I’m a Powerpuff Girl!”  
It took a moment for it to sink in for Sari and Prowl. Bubbles watched as Sari raised her eyebrows in astonishment, and quickly blinked a few times. Prowl showed his confusion by cocking his head lightly, lips and eyes unmoving. Not that Bubbles could read his face well with… his glasses?   
“Huh?”   
“Can you please specify?”  
Joy and excitement were “bubbling” inside of her. She had been dying to tell them this. Maybe they can help her find a place in Detroit’s law enforcement too!  
“Me and my sisters are a superhero group in our home city! We fight crimes and monsters!”  
“But you’re like… four years old.”, Sari gestured to Bubble’s blue eyes full of childlike innocence.  
“You don’t believe me? Just because I’m four years old, doesn’t mean I can’t handle the responsibility.”, Bubbles inquired, lips pouting in slight irritation. Sari followed up with a harmless snicker: “I’m not saying that you can’t, I just wasn’t expecting you to say you’re part of a heroin group.” She put her hands on her hips as she said this: “But.”, she dragged the word out: “You can’t just make claims without proof. I mean, not just you, any of us.”  
“Sure! I can prove-“  
“Prowl!”  
Suddenly, everyone directed their attention to Optimus calling from outside the door: “There is an emergency downtown!”  
“Understood.”, Prowl nodded gently and transformed.  
Bubbles couldn’t help but flinched as he suddenly changed shape. She had forgotten that Cybertronians were capable of transforming. Bubbles still needed to get used to it... Watching someone changing their body dimensions from bipedal to something nothing of resemblance to a humanoid body is weirdly unsettling…  
“Sari, it’s getting late.”, Bubbles heard Optimus say, as Prowl drove past him: “Maybe Ratchet can drive you and Bubbles home today.” Bubbles watched him wave goodbye, before following Prowl into the rec room, with the door leading outside.  
“I didn’t know criminals work extra hours on weekends… There nothing fun to do without Bee and Bulk, so I guess we’re going home early today!”, Sari stretched her back as if she had a hard day at work. She turned around to look at Bubbles, who was smiling ear to ear.  
“Didn’t you wanted me to prove my superpowers to you?”


	6. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanosexton stole Professor Sumdac's latest creation, but Bubbles promised Sari, she will get it back.

“Wait, you’re serious about the whole heroin thingy?”, Sari cocked her eyebrow questioningly.  
Oh no.  
“Yes, I AM?”, Bubbles crossed her arms at chest height, her happy demeanour disappearing in a blink of an eye and was replaced with an offended frown. Something clicked inside her little head, and realization hit her like a wave, or perhaps out of petty anger she said: “You weren’t making fun of me, were you? I’m telling you, everything I just said is the truth, and I will prove it! I will show you that I have superpowers, and that I can beat any monster and any criminal ever, and that I can fight crime and protect this city! Because I AM A Powerpuff Girl!”  
Bubbles didn’t once pause to take a breather, so she couldn’t help but squeak at the end of her angry rant. She hated it, HATED IT, when people don’t take her seriously! Why would she lie about a job as serious as fighting crime and protecting civilians? It didn’t make sense to her! Even if her being a super heroin was hard to believe, nobody had the right to make fun of her!  
“What’s with all the yelling in here?! And WHAT are you two doing inside Prowl’s room?!”  
Both girls turned around when they heard Ratchet at the door, obviously irritated.  
“Oh, ah, we were- “, Sari began, but she was cut off by Ratchet holding his palm up to silence her: “Don’t need to explain! I don’t care. Let’s just get you two home. I still have a lot of work to do and I don’t need any more distractions.”  
-  
Bubbles has calmed down during the ride and apologized for yelling at Sari. She in return was sorry for doubting Bubbles, but Sari is still set on Bubbles showing her, her ‘special talent’ in the morning, because Sari was tired from all the video-gaming. Bubbles agreed, because she wants to find the perfect opportunity to show everyone what she can really do…  
-  
The opportunity presented itself a few days later…  
Since Bubbles would have otherwise be left alone, she was hanging out with Sari and the bots almost all the time, except for when Sari had to attend lessons. Today, Sari couldn’t stop talking about a Turbo Booster prototype her father has been building. Apparently, Bumblebee will have the honours of testing its functionality.  
“So, they’re super super fast? Like a jet?”, Bubbles asked, while she and Sari took the railroad to the base.  
“You betcha! They’re way faster than a jet! A jet engine is no match for them.”, she said proudly. Bubbles has noticed early on that Sari took great pride in her father’s work and creations. She was sure Professor and he would have got along pretty well… That’s when she remembered.  
“You know, I still have to prove my powers to you. How about I race against Bumblebee, so he can test out the boosters?”, Bubbles said enthusiastically as they excited the train.  
“Hmm… OK! But I’m warning you, those Turbo boosters are at least five times faster than the fastest jet on earth! I think…”  
-  
“Tsch… Unsafe. My Dad’s equipment is always safe!”, Sari sulked in a beanbag in front of the TV in her room. Bubbles was colouring Sari’s old half-finished colouring book while she listened to her friend rant.  
“You can’t blame Ratchet for being careful. He is a doctor after all! He has probably seen some serious injuries…”, she picked up a different crayon to fill out the flowers on the page.  
“Yeah, but still! Urgh, now my plans are all screwed… Let’s just watch some TV.”  
Sari picked up the remote control and the news channel went live. The redhead was about to change channels when something caught her attention.  
“What the hell is that orange thingy?”, Sari squinted at the monitor, the news headline read:  
Man stole Sumdac System speed-enhancing suit becomes fastest thief alive!  
“Mr Johnson, what is the situation in downtown Motor City?”, the woman on screen asked.  
“The police can barely keep up with the criminal. It seems like he is going a nano click per kilometre!”, the man called Johnson replied as the camera focused on the beam of orange below the helicopter, they were in.  
Sari gasped and jumped up: “That’s my Dads latest cybernetic suit! How dare he steal it!” She turned off the tv and turned to leave her room: “I have to get it back!”  
Bubbles grinned as an idea came to her mind and she jumped down from the bed.  
“Nope!”, and she chuckled.  
“Huh?” Sari turned around in confusion and stopped dead in her tracks.  
“What do you…”, Sari contemplated for a second: “ok… I get what you mean. Even if we both try chasing the thief down,-“, she said in a monotone voice as if she was annoyed by herself: “- we’ll never catch up with him. We better leave it to the bots.”  
Bubbles pouted and whined: “That’s not what I meant!” She went forward and grabbed Sari’s hand: “WE have to get back! Because remember how I said I have superpowers?”  
Bubbles grinned amusingly before she wrapped her tiny arms around her unsuspecting friend and lifted her into the air effortlessly. Sari struggled in panic at the loss of stable ground under her feet: “What the hell! What’s… YOU CAN FLY!” Sari had her mind blown away when she looked down just to see Bubbles giggling floating above the ground. “So cool…” Sari smirked and craned her head to look at the ground beside her.  
“So, are we gonna fly out that window now, Bubbles? Ah, why are you putting me down?”, Sari said as Bubbles lowered her down.  
“Actually.” Bubbles tapped her chin: “Change of plan. I’m just worried you’re going to get hurt during crimefighting.”  
Sari held her hips in her hands: “That’s not fair! You can’t leave me out of this! It’s my Dad’s equipment!” she narrowed her eyebrows.  
But regardless Bubbles floated towards the button that opens the windows.  
“Since the thief is super fast, I have to be super fast too! And I can’t go full speed with you with me! I promise I’ll take you out of flights when I don’t have to fight criminals! Pinkie promise?”, Bubbles stood on the balcony railing and held out her finger.  
Sari reluctantly gave it: “Yeah, pinkie promise.” And locked both their fingers.  
“Ok bye!!”  
That was the last thing Sari heard before she saw Bubbles, literally, free-fall down the Sumdac Tower. Instinctively, she ran to the railings, but the only sight of Bubbles was a beam of baby blue light following a figure flying at high speed, which Sari could only presume was her little blond friend.


	7. Chapter 6

Detroit might not be Townsville, but being a heroin means to protect your own home and those of others’ as well. Bubbles observed the criminal from above, currently being chased by Bumblebee, but it seems like the Autobot was by a few seconds slower. However, compared to Bubbles the thief was maybe 1/100 of her speed, generously speaking.   
“This will be a piece of cake!”, Bubbles smiled happily. Speaking of cake, she saw some chocolate cake in Sari’s fridge, maybe she’ll let her have some…  
Just as Bubbles began descending, she saw a train approaching the level crossing the crook and Bumblebee were headed for. The red and white striped bars began falling into place, but the criminal, being the faster one, managed to sprint past the railroad safely. But Bumblebee might not have that much luck.  
“Oh no!”  
Bubbles picked up speed when she heard the yellow bot’s scream.   
-  
“I’m not gonna make it!”  
Bumblebee’s tires have gotten stuck and he was panicking as the train showed no signs of deceleration. The train just kept going on, closer and closer. No matter the struggling, the tires just weren’t budging, and his processor seemed to be drawing a blank. There was a light flashing red, so bright he might become blind. There was a bell ringing, so loud his audial receptors might bust. There was a tug at his shoulders, as if he had been sent flying by the force of the train.  
“I’M NOT GONNA MAKE IT!”, he screamed as his body left the ground. Feeling the loss of stable ground, he transformed out of panic, but instead of falling Bumblebee found himself levitating in mid-air… No, gravity was still pulling him down. It wasn’t him. Someone’s hands were holding him by his armpits. The tip of his peds were still burning from the top of the train that still managed to scrape against them. He looked up, his optics meeting a pair of baby blue bug eyes.  
“Are you ok, Bumblebee?”  
“Bubbles?” He glanced back and forth between the girl and the ground: “You… You just saved my life! And you can fly! How come?”  
Bubbles lowered him unto the ground and let go of his arms, before ascending back into the air: “I promise to give you the full story later, but I have a criminal to catch!”  
“Wait! BUBBLES!” Bee called out to her before she dashed away. He managed to catch her attention before he was out of earshot.  
“He is way too fast! Even I can’t catch up!”, as much as it pained for Bumblebee to say that, it was the truth. However, Bubbles only giggled in amusement, with a sly tone in her voice she said: “Just you wait and see.”  
-  
Bubbles squinted her eyes and spotted Nanosec a few kilometres away. There he is! She sped off before Bumblebee could say another word.  
It took her maybe two seconds to catch up with him. She was about to land him a sucker punch, when she heard a rough and deep male voice speak: “Dystronium frequency can only be received at ultra-high speed.”  
Uh? Bubbles decided to observe from above, as to who the criminal was talking to. She sharpened her hearing abilities and eavesdropped.  
“If you have received this message, I need you to transport a package for me.”  
Aha! There it is! Now that Bubbles had slowed down to Nanosec's speed she can clearly see the giant robot head talking to the thief. But Bubbles decided not to engage just yet. There could be more information she can learn from the organization the thief works in.  
“I ain’t nobody's errandboy, unless the price is right…”  
Hm, so Nanosec doesn’t know the robot head? Could it be, that the robot head stole the suit, and now is trying to use Nanosec for his own evil plans?  
“Enter this into any bank machine and you shall receive your down payment.”  
Bubbles stared in shock as Professor Sumdac's account information appeared in front of the thief. Somebody hacked his bank account! Bubble’s made a mental note to tell Sari’s father to change his password as soon as possible. But right now, she had a some crime fighting to do!  
She charged downwards at Nanosec, leaving a trail of blue light behind her.  
“NOT ON MY WATCH!”  
She landed a punch in the middle of his back, only hard enough to knock him down. Then she grabbed a hold of his feet and took off into the air.  
“Hey! What the hell?”  
Bubble’s heard him say, before he let out a frightened scream.  
“NO! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!”  
But Bubbles didn’t answer, not yet. She flew the struggling thief to a tall skyscraper, before placing him at the top of the pencil shaped building. Nanosec clung at the smooth surface, trying to grab onto a leverage, while looking fearful down at the traffic.  
“I only have a few questions. Answer them truthfully and I’ll let you down!”, Bubble smiled at him sweetly.  
“Okay! I’ll tell you anything you want to know! Just please don’t leave me here!”  
With that, she flew closer to him, while he tried shrinking away.  
“Who is that robot head you were speaking to and why does he want you to deliver a package?”  
“I-I don’t know! He offered me money so I took the job!”  
“Are you working for an organization?”  
“No, of course not! Why would I? I’m just a small time crook! Please just let me down already!”  
Bubbles squinted her eyes, and an idea came to her mind.  
“Hm… I don’t think you’re being honest. I might have to-”  
“NO! I swear on me life what I told you is true! I don’t even know what he wants me to get him! I only know that he somehow managed to give me this suit! Why me? I have no idea!”  
Bubbles turned away from the man. So it’s someone on the inside… One of Sumdac’s employees maybe? Someone who needs something delivered to them very fast… If they need it so desperately, they would likely try again. Dang it! Bubbles thought. She should have eavesdropped longer! Now she doesn’t have enough information!  
“Are you going to let me down?!”  
The man cried in panic looking between Bubbles and the traffic below.  
“I will!”, Bubbles smirked: “After I have the police waiting to arrest you that is! Oh! Then I better get this suit off you too!”


End file.
